Talk:The Steven/@comment-24243917-20150908114003
Before reading this, I recommend you to own an even age, because we're about to math some sheet/sh*t up. Steven. Remove st. You'll get even. Even. Hitler didn't have even t3sticles Hitler was german. Germans like sausages. Sausages rhymes with hostages. Counter-strike has hostages. And two teams. Teams rhymes with beams. Laser beams. That contains two words. There are two teams Two teams + two words = four words. Four. Three sides for a triangle 4 - 3 = 1 One There is one eye in the illuminati. Steven is Illuminati confirmed. Wait! He is illuminati confirmed, but... Illuminati Loominarty Loom Beeds Beeds rhymes with bids. Bids. You can bid at Ebay. That contained five letters. The minimum amount of biddable money at EBay is $1. 1 + 5 = 6 Steven is a steven. Illuminati is a steven. Steven is illuminati confirmed and humen are steven evolutioned. So everything except the gems are illuminati. Wait! What about confirming humanity? Human Human contains 5 letters. Extinct contains 7 letters. Evolution contains 9 letters. 9 + 7 + 5 = 21 21... Let's ask a random person for a dividend! (10+9 = 21!) Vine Vine rhymes with pine Both grow on trees. Trees. Both trees and beets are planted. Treehoven That contains nine words. Nine x nine (+) Nine x nine) = ???? Let's see what calculator tells us! 162 Beethoven was white 162 + five letters from white = 167 Let's see something that happened in the year 167! Zhang Yi was born in 167 and died in 230. 230 is an even number. Human is not an even number of words. 230 + 5 = 235 235 / 5 / 5 = 9.4 4 Lambs have four legs. Steve Jobs has two hands and two foot. That's eight! 9.4 - 8 = 1.4 Let's round it! (One) And there is one steven that is a part of the clods. So humen must have evoluted into a new creature called Steven. It's confirmed. But how did this happen? Let's see! Rose is claiming to be a steven. Rose and Steven both contain Four and Six letters. Ten. 6 multiply 4 = 24 - 10 = 14 14. 1 + 4 = 5 What does this have to do with the beginning? I don't know! 5 Five rhymes with Hive Bee hives Trees Tree rhymes with Pee Toilets. Holy crap! Did you see that! The toilet flush! It's a circle! Circles have 3.14 sides. Let's round that number! 3. NASA Contains science. middle-school graders learn about three science types - Biology / Physics / Chemistry That ends at the 7th grade. 7 ate 9. 7 + 9 = 16 + 3 = 19 19 1 + 9 = 10 10 rhymes with my awesome ink pen NASA contains four words And that does too! NASA uses rockets with long rods at the top. That is a triangle! Illuminati. Illuminati is killing humen. To evolve them to the illuminati-confimed Steven Universe! END OF CASE.